


there’s always next year

by prankingteapot



Series: no nut november (in summer) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Naughty offers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Sometimes a previously refused offer from your girlfriend is worth losing a challenge over.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: no nut november (in summer) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	there’s always next year

**Author's Note:**

> here we go with the penultimate fic in this series, i hope you like it!

* * *

“That’s five days,” Leon said triumphantly. “Five days and no masturbating. I’ve got this in the bag. I’m gonna come out the winner of this challenge, just wait and see!” 

He had made this speech the last four nights in the middle of his evening routine, and to Sayaka it had already become annoying. And, though she’d never admit it directly to his face, not having sex had made her unreasonably horny. She could have just taken care of herself, but lately it had not been the same that way. Her vibrator seemed no match for the real thing, possibly due to being so used to sex being their nightly routine.

And it had only been five measly days. She had no idea why  _ she _ was so horny when it was  _ him _ who couldn’t masturbate. 

Suddenly an idea - no, a long time suggestion of Leon’s - came to her, and she knew how she could potentially solve both of their problems.

* * *

She found him lying in their bed, watching some baseball game on tv in his boxers, and approached him with her idea. In her hands was a video camera. 

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, nodding towards the camera.

She took a deep breath, readying herself to pose her question. 

“Would you be willing to lose the challenge if I agree to your idea of recording us having sex?” 

Leon raised an eyebrow as he sat up. “You’re serious?”

She nodded. “I don’t know why I’m so frustrated, but I thought this might help both of us.”

“Oh hell yeah, babe, I’d be down,” Leon said, sitting up before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “An offer like this doesn’t come every day. Besides, there’s always next year to try to do this challenge.” 

He spread his legs and pulled her body between them, Sayaka giving a little yelp as she suddenly found herself close to him again and the urge to just pounce on him crossed her mind, but she shook her head. 

“Wait, we need to get ready first,” she said. “And I need to get the camera set up.” 

He nodded, and she could already see the excitement in his eyes. 

If only that excitement could have lasted long enough for them to make a proper tape.

* * *

She had set the camera up at the end of the bed to record them from behind, figuring it might be easier to eventually watch it if they couldn’t see their faces and just the action that was happening below. 

It had taken almost no time to get him hard and twitching in her hand (or for her to get herself wet and ready for him with a little fingering), and now he was full and throbbing inside of her, looking up at her as she rode him. Sayaka rode him slowly and methodically to the beat of a song she’d put on from their sex music playlist for the occasion. He had his hands planted firmly on her ass, spreading her cheeks as she came down on his hard cock, so later on the video he could see her fully take him into her. Between her upward movements, she sometimes wiggled her hips once she had fully taken him inside her, intent on doing anything which might look sexy on a homemade sex tape, hoping that it fit the bill. 

She really was having fun; she had really missed the feeling of him inside of her and was almost over her slight embarrassment of knowing she was being recorded, but his next words put a bit of a damper on her fun.

“Sayaka, I’m close,” he said just as she came down on him once more, his hands moving down from her butt to her hips, and squeezing them gently. 

She slowed her riding down slightly to try to prolong things a bit, but the urge to finish after five days had taken over his mind as he gasped and suddenly bucked his hips, chasing the pleasure with his own contribution thrusts. 

“Fuck, cumming!” he grunted a moment later as he let loose inside her, shooting his five day load quickly and without much ceremony inside of her. 

She cried out as she was bounced up on his lap, feeling Leon’s spunk pooling inside her, some of it dripping back out and down his cock. 

Once he was done and had thrown his head back against the pillow, she met his eyes, raising an eyebrow. 

“Already?” 

“Hey, don’t blame me, it’s been five days since we last had sex,” he said with a shrug. “Guess you just ride my dick too good.” 

He sighed, releasing her hips and bringing his hands behind his head. “Still, that was so worth losing the challenge over. I bet Makoto didn’t get an offer like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like there should have been at least one fic where the character didn’t successfully do the thing and then was a very quick shooter about it, oop. thanks for reading!


End file.
